Naughty
by MsLiLLip
Summary: Post-eclipse Bella is ripped into as her heart knows she wants Edward but her body and Lust say something else. rated M for much LEMONE's. Here's a sneak preview "I knew then as he walked away that he was no longer my safe ,harbour but my physical addict
1. Sacrifice

The characters in this story are mine I own nothing dammit!

This takes place during post eclipse just as Bella kisses Jacob before he goes off to fight newborns.

Chapter one Dreams

Bella Pov

I held him tight to me never wanting to let him go. His lips crushed mine and noticing that his lips moving only over the out skirts of my lips, his body heat seeping through my winter clothes. My eye closed and ready and willing to stay like but my high came to an end as my eye slowly opened and looked directly to a hurt Edward-My love, My life.

I suddenly pushed Jacob away (away from his warmth, away from the sun) and dove back into the darkness of my love, my eyes still locked on Edward, his face drooped low as if he was trying to focus on something other then what was happening. How could I do this to him Edward my everything I knew I didn't deserve me my mine then rushed me back to the dark days of my whole life, a life without Edward my breath was caught in my chest as the torturing memories seeped back into my head. Suddenly I felt big arms pull me into a hug I was ripped away from my mind and thrown into the sun warm and safe-Jacob- I knew automatically that it was him my eyes were still locked on Edwards still drooped head "Bella" I heard my name from a husky voice but my eyes still stayed put I couldn't look away now.

Could I? the question ran through my head again I wanted to slap myself right then how could I be questioning my love for Edward I was most defiantly and irrevocably in love with him but I was also in love with Jacob, _I was a monster,_

I thought as I held still in Jacobs warm embrace my body was with Jacob but my heart was with Edward "Bells" I finally came out of the fight I was having with myself in my own mind Gosh! "Bells" his voice becoming more concerned I forced myself to look at him.

"Bella" I turned to Edward "Yes my love" " I need to go hunt will you be ok for an hour" his voice was in a neutral tone as if hiding something from me "Edward I—Yes ill be fine" my voiced seemed eager for this alone moment with Jacob "Seth is just out in the forest patrolling the area around you if something goes wrong he can alert me an I'll Be right back" "ok" was all I could muster as if waiting for him to leave. He came to me kissing me lightly on the forehead a cold shiver ran down my spine at the drop on temperature. "I think she gets the pitcher blo-Edward" A wide grin creeping on Jacobs face. Edward turned to stare at him their eyes locking then nodding as if they had had a conversation without me ,Dam that mind reading, then he was gone


	2. Turning Moment

Chapter 2 Turning Moment

Bella's POV

His eyes bore into as if wanting or waiting for something his eyes searching my face for a straight answer "Bells are you ok?" I looked at him and studied his defined features, the features of a man but more importantly the features of my Jacob I stepped back out of his arms and really looked at him, his rippling arms, muscular upper body I couldn't take my eyes of him.

I felt his eyes still on me waiting…But for what?, I looked at him our eyes connecting, my mind went blank for a second then thoughts of Jacob filled me my body felt something different towards him like a fire being rekindled Jacob closed the gap between us reaching his right left hand towards mine, his hand enveloped mine and filled my hand with more then welcomed warmth "Bella" dragging my hand he placed it softly on top of his heart "you feel that" the beating of his heart thumped calmly against my hand "Yes but was has that got to do with right now" I said grinning slightly "Well this was the heart that welcomed you but is now and forever closed" he said hurt rung in his voice but only if listened to closely, my hand dropped, my mind went numb "wha- what are you talking about, what do you mean I—I" _I didn't know what to say my mind was blank was he going to leave me…Forever!._

I couldn't bear the thought I started to back away his eyes still clearly on me I wouldn't look at him I couldn't not if-"Bells" my thoughts interrupted by…HIM! "what! " I shouted at him my anger rising in front of my tears that were blurring mu vision _"Whats wrong?" WHATS WRONG!! Is he crazy!_ "Whats wrong! WHATS WRONG" I said still shouting "You just said that you were leaving me how could you" my tears started running as I tried to stay as best as I could together in front of him. But I wasn't succeeding "Bella I didn't say that" "well you might as well" I looked at him directly in the eye his seemed to be hurt as if I was forcing something at him, but his facial suddenly changed to a grin I was ready to scream before he walked over to me caught my arms that were frantically moving everywhere. "Bella I didn't mean that" I looked at him my tears stopped gushing and my cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment, Jake seemed confused, "I mean saying that I would be your friend" Turning away to face the forest "Just Your friend".

Suddenly my entire body lit up with the sudden realization _I didn't just want him to be my friend _but I couldn't love him the way he wanted I loved Edward to much, My body started to react as Jacob pulled me into a hug "I promised long ago that I would never leave and I will keep that promise" his voice was soothing as I laid my head against his hot chest my head started to fill with thought of him on me giving me wild pleasure. "Stop" Jake looked down at me confused "what?" damn I had said it out loud "oh uh nothing sorry keep going" trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Nothing" he replied after a while holding me tighter suddenly Edward came out of the shadows with Seth following one behind I turned to stare as his angelic face , never wavering from my stare, as he came close holding out his arms for me I slipped out of Jake's to be held by my love "Did you tell him My love ?" Jacob turned looking at me confused "Tell mw what ?" I couldn't not now not after I-" Well you see were uh"-"Getting married" Edward said interrupting.

Cold arms were placed around me as I felt my self nearly crumble as I saw the look on Jacobs face torn and hurt Edward held me closer just in case something happened I pulled away from him and ran towards Jacob "Jake please let me explain" I sounded desperate, I was desperate Jacob turned the opposite direction and walked towards the forest were Seth patiently waited.

"Jacob!" I caught his arm my hand immediately swatted off like a fly "what Bella what else would you like to say" his face cold his brown eyes had turned into a liquid yellow colour, the colour of his wolf eyes, and they seemed to be filled with anger. I couldn't turn away my face frozen at his sudden transformation of emotion "I knew it, Just go Bella" he turned hearing the hurt in his voice I just stood there with nothing _what an idiot what are you doing? Go after him! _ I turned to Edward just standing there a pleading look on my face he knew what that ment "Jacob" He said cooll Jacob didn't even bother turning around he just stood there silently and said "I don't care anymore" his words hit me like ice "I've got to go, I've got some bloodsucking leeches to kill" I knew at once who that was directed at he phased and pounced off into the woods Seth quickly gave an apologetic look before following.

I knew what he was going to do he was going to try and get himself killed I froze at the sudden thought how the hell could I do this to anyone I didn't deserve either I was in love with my best friend and Edward I broke down to cry everything was my fault I turned to Edward looking at him through tear filled eyes, he came and picked me up cradling me like a babe "Bella its not your fault, it was his choice" I looked at him "How can I do thi-this to him I need to go get him I need to talk to him please I need to just talk to him make sure he's ok" suddenly everything him me shivered a piercing howl echoed through the forest reaching my ears, I then turned and whispered quitly…Jacob…

**A/N my next chapter is going to be longer i promise!**


	3. Waging war inside

Chapter threei

Waging war inside

Jacobs POV

I ran as fast as my Four legs could go, pushing my limits, trees turned into a blur as I made my way to the battle field.

I could hear everything the packs was working harder then ever "_Jacob, were are you ?,are you nearly here yet?, and what took you so long?" _it took me a second to contemplate weather to answer "_don't worry Im nearly there" _I replied to Sam in my mind .

I saw the battle come into view , I turned and saw the whole pack ripping up the new born, a soon as I stepped foot on here a leech came at me I turned facing it head on "_remember what jasper taught us Jacob oh yeah …don't be reckless either we can all see what went down with Bella Jacob"-_as soon as I heard her name my body froze my eyes filled with the colour red blood was pumping into every corner of my body , as I turned to face another leech I was unknowingly caught in a feeding frenzy I crap what was I gona do I ? _"Jacob hold on ok I'll be there soon"_ Embry and Quil said in unison, frick I didn't have that much time I turned a readied myself come get me, suddenly my eyes turned red again my body started to change hell what was happening my legs grew bigger I felt invigorated I could take all these bustards on the fight turned into a blur as my body instantly reacted to every movement.

I tore into them ripping their limbs with my newly acquired wolf jaw, bigger and better, as I was about to kill the last one that damn ginger blood sucker knocked me over, I went flying into a tree knocking it down under the heavy impact at first things were blurry_ "Jake what the hell happened" _Sam's voice filled my mind followed by everyone else _"Jake!" _I could just see the outline of Seth running towards me my vision becoming more vivid then, everything went black…

**i3 days 6 hours and 43 mins later**

"_Jacob, Jacob"_ I heard my name being said but who was saying it, it sounded desperate but warming at the same time, the voice was silent at first but eventually got louder "Jake please wake up" suddenly my eyes shot open everything was so crystal clear as if I was just suddenly awaken from a long sleep my eyes hit the ceiling wow was it that close to me hah i never realized suddenly I heard that voice again but now more familiar "Oh my god Jake your awake" small arms wrapped around my chest and arms I popped my head up a small girl was hugging me "Uh Im sorry but do I know you?"I said without a thought somehow she seemed familiar but like more of a distant memory I couldn't quite grasp she stopped and look into my eyes, light brown the colour of my fur I kept looking but nothing came to mind.

Silence wrapped around us until I broke it "Im sorry but I don't know would you care to explain" I small grin crept on my face, even though I didn't know who this girl was she seemed like a friend- I guess- it was just something that seemed more-intimate- I pushed that thought to the back of my head my thoughts came to the present, still looking at her she slowly opened her mouth as if wanting to say something but nothing coming out I decided to start "so um Im Jacob but you can call me Jake" she continually stared at me as if dumb struck gees was I that shocking to look at I laughed in my mind at the thought of how I looked, then it happened she spoke "Jake don't you really remember me Im Bella your"- my mind snapped I remembered everything I turned away from her face and took a good look at where was an iv drip on one side of the bed and a life support machine on the other, damn ,what the hell? How hard did that fricken leech hit me I suddenly ripped everything off I wasn't gona stay here like this, "Jake what are you doing?" sounding very worried I just turned an gave the best whatever look I could produce in this state then the room was invaded with the blood sucker doctor "Jacob you need to stay calm" pfff as if I wanted to say but then I saw her face nearly hitting tears I turned and looked around the empty spaces were now occupied with Sam, Embry and Quil.

"Jacob you need to get back on the bed your hurt really bad" Sam said I knew he was trying hard not to use his Alpha voice "Im fine" I said I knew that I was I looked down at my body it seemed bigger yeah know who's bigger I started to size myself up to Sam- huh I was bigger "Hold on everyone" blood doc said holding up a pale hand to everyone, ready to hold me down if necessary he came closer I flinched back as he looked at me studying my body "wow there doc" holding up hands to his face "what are you doing" he looked at me confused "Jacob Im just examining you" he turned to look at Sam nodding Sam turned and walked out of the room, returning with Billy.

"He seems fine and if Im wrong it seems he's more than fine he's actually stronger then before" I heard Carlisle tell Billy but my eyes weren't on them they were on the on the reflection that seemed to stare back at me way bigger than me muscles bulging out of his hospital-shit! That's me I jumped of the bed and landed just in front of the mirror taking a closer look, everyone gasped at the sudden movement from me I turned to the blood doctor "Uh how long have I been out?" wow my voice was low really low and well almost like Barry white's I grinned at the thought, suddenly a small voice perked up "Uh Jake" turning I saw Leah standing in the door way looking happy? "Your showing" she said smirking and pointing at my ass I turned to face the mirror again while mooning everyone in the process, crap this is just great first I wake up with- oh who gives a frick I looked at Carlisle "so you gona give me answers or what?" Billy then interrupted with a cautious look on his face "uh what Jacob meant was thank you for your all your help" what the hell was he saying Im the one that saved his bloody messed up family god he should be thanking me.

I tuned out of the conversation and walked over to the bed side were my shorts lay, moving into the bathroom I quickly threw my cut off shorts on opening the door my room seemed even more crowded everyone was in here now…why? Emily came up to me first and threw her arms around my neck "oh Jake your ok, I was so worried" I could hear the burden lift from her voice which was weird, I lifted my arms and hugged her back, I didn't know how much I actually missed Emily I breathed in her scent noticing everything about her, she seemed so crystal clear like a vivid dream becoming all of a sudden clear "Thank you Em" I whispered in her ear "for everything" I turned to see everyone crowded in my little room "uh Im going to go for a run" looking at Sam and Billy by the door for the ok, a smirk covered both of their faces, "Fine but be careful" I took a quick glance around the room to see if I she was still there…she was gone.

I walked to the door pushing through everyone "Sorry but I have to" I felt a warm hand hold my shoulder I turned to find Sam looking intently at me "can I talk to you?" I looked to0 eager to get away "it will only take a minute" he answered "Fine" was all I could say it was the least I could do after what I put them all through, he lead to the porch before stopping just outside of everyone's hearing range turning to him "whats up?" he looked directly into my eyes "Jacob I think you know" I looked at him confused if I knew I wouldn't be asking him "uh no I don't" he looked at me as if wondering if I was joking "Bella Jacob, you really hurt when you didn't recognize her I know you didn't mean it but well why don't you just talk to her" is he really saying this what the frick is he crazy what I did to her? What the frick she did to me left me freaking suicidal.

My body tightened at the thought as if I would ever hurt her but what she did to me…frick her she can get stuffed, "Jacob!" the alpha voice came out calming me down "just go over I know what she did to you, the whole pack does just hear her out-for the pack please" "fine" my voice sounded rugged I looked away and headed for the forest tying my pants to me I quickly phased a headed in her direction following her scent, after a few miles I started to realize my knew self I was taller bulkier and more fast, maybe even faster than her boyfriend leech, one day I'm gona rip his head off for good I started to laugh at the picture that I painted in my head I quickly checked to see if anyone had phased _Silent _Sam must a forbade them for a while I thanked him for that I came t a holt a few miles away still I could smell the leech their I could hear him as well what the- I stood there for a minutes just listening _"Bella it's ok he'll understand" "no Edward that's just the thing did you hear him I can't do this anymore" "Please Edward just hold me tonight I need it" _I tuned out after that, I put everything into moving there faster In a matter of a few minutes I was there standing outside stood the leech I stopped a few meters away "What are you doing here I think Bella just does not want to be around you at the moment" I deep growl escaped my throat I looked at him in the eyes I was gona kill him now I walked right up to him picturing everything in my mind at what I was going to do to him.

He just looked at me not flinching I moved closer my new improved bulkier form created a shadow of the setting sun over him, he didn't move "Jacob Just go and phase so we can talk like humans not animals" That's it Im gona "Jake!" "Jake is that you" her voice filled my ears echoing through my mind I turned to face her "Jake" all the rage in me ceased in me I turned to the forest and ran I couldn't face her now after everything I ran faster just as she came running out the door screaming my name "Jake" I actually felt her sorrow Rumble through me I stopped at a small river to get a drink I was just in hearing range of them .

I phased to rest a listen as they talked I phased then changed into the pants strung at my ankles, as I laid back against the stream I heard her cries still in my ears "Jake I'm sorry" "ssssshhhh love it's ok I'll take you to him and I'll let you two talk ok" "Thank you Edward I love you" my fist tightened at the thought.

I heard them leave and sure enough they arrived minutes after "I'll you two to talk it over" I closed my eyes listening as she stood there, I felt her eyes exploring my body laughing to myself I finally decided to open the floor, "So you gona stand there all day or you gona talk, cause that's what you're here for isn't it?" Slowly she made her way to me "Jake I'm sorry" she reached for my hand I quickly moved it away "Not so fast" "what can I do to make it up to you" I was gona punish her for everything, but not too bad, a plan formed in my head "nothing" my eyes were still closed readying myself "What do you mean?" I opened my eyes to look at her in the eyes my glance flashed over to what she wore, blue faded jeans with a shirt and a brown winter jacket her posture was lazy but her focus was clearly on me.

Staring into her eyes now "what I mean is that I didn't want to or ever plan to fall in love you with you, but I did and now were both suffering so I decided for the benefit of both of us we should only see each other on uncommon basis" my voice was harsh speaking I leaned forward her face was frozen "Its best for both sides Bella you know that, I know that" "I also mean by that is, I'll be just your friend nothing else" her face was still frozen "Speak Bells" slowly she opened her mouth but something unexpectedly came out "Jake for some reason I'm really horny right know….

_**µ Who Cliff hanger whats gonna happen???**_

_**A/N sorry about that late update just being confused about what else to put in this story put now its all clear and will up date immediately!! enjoy and review**_

_**Spanx  
**_


	4. Hunger

Chapter four

Hunger

Bella's PoV

I can't believe I just said that I turned away from him his eyes grew wide with confusion Frick, Frick, Frick what am I gona do know "I mean um, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" crap the only thing that was wrong was that I did, I needed him ever since he shunned me when he woke up, my body had started to want him, need him, and sometimes even crave him.

I turned back to him his eyes still wide "Bella" he voice sounded ragged with disbelief I wanted to kiss him even now thoughts of him touching my body over whelmed me an filled my mind with want, "um are you ok?" I looked at him "uh I'm fine I think I just need to go home" I slowly got up turned and moved my feet in any direction what the hell am I thinking I love Edward I really do but something about him just pulls me in, a warm hand caught my arm and spun me around, as I faced him warm soft lips collided with my own my body quickly took over, my arm released from his grasp and moved towards his hair, my fingers felt the softness of it I want it now!, my thoughts of him in me just motivated my body even more I tugged at his hair pulling him closer to me, I pushed my tongue into his warm mouth his seemed to barred behind his teeth I forced my way down so make his enter my mouth both exploring new found territory.

My hands glided down to his waist, tightening my grip on him, gosh this boy was ganjas. I didn't fee; his hands on me, what was wrong, I pulled away, leaving just me arms around him and looking up to his face his eyes weren't on me but somewhere else "Jake are you alright" he replied "yeah" without even glancing down at me. I lifted one of my hands to his face and placed it on his hot copper cheek… "What's wrong Jake?" I pulled his face so he was looking at me "Tell me" My voice seemed a little desperate at that moment, but I didn't care all I wanted was Jake with me… slowly his eyes finally reached mine "This is" his voice seemed to be holding back something "What do you mean?" I retaliated "are you serious Bella, this is wrong, what were doing and you saying how horny you are- and so bluntly" is voice was rising but only slowly, oh I loved it when that happened he looked so much hotter, I tuned myself in again making sure I seemed to care what he was saying his mouth was moving but all I heard was my name being said "Bella" finally I gave him my full attention but he was finished "ok Jacob this is really good and all but I see the way you look at me at I know you want me too"…

Jacob's PoV

My face was all screwed up I mean the way she looked at me when she talked was-well really desperate,

I continued to look at her as she said those word's "I know you want me too" are you kidding me I don't think she knew how much I've wanted to pound her in, hear her scream my name.

My eyes connected back to reality "Bella I think I've been sending you the wrong signals about how I see you" she looked at me with confusion man I love that look I just wanted to kiss it away ,"I don't get? ,so you don't want this?" she started to remove her clothes slowly, frick my cock started to grow, as she removed the last part of her jeans, all that remained was her bra and unties which I could soon help her finish. She moved closer closing the gap between us "You really don't want this Jacob Black because if your gonna say no I know for a fact that your body is saying something else" she pointed at my hard cock, crap it was showing through my jeans what the hell I looked down at it as she came closer wrapping her arms around my neck, she moved towards my ear whispering "So you've never thought about me screaming your name or breathing hard because of you or my sweating body lying under you" frick she knew exactly what to do to get me worked up…NO! she wasn't gonna get it from me this easily, I was gonna make her suffer very much indeed. As she pulled away from my ear I looked at her seeing the most desperate lustful look in her eyes, I had to take control I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a harsh kiss forcing my way into her mouth, she quickly responded with her own sense of force, her hands reaching into my hair and pulling quite hard at it I should say, my cock was pulsing harder it needed her now, I moved forward forcing her back she slowly started to drop to the ground, still kissing her I moved from her lips to nipping her neck while my hands slipped behind her to remove bra, her breathing turned erratic Hell I was gonna make her suffer make her beg for more, I moved one of my hands to her waist making sure she didn't land to hard on the ground, finally on the ground I moved my hand away from her back to the ground keeping myself balanced. I moved lower to her breast's, I ripped her bra away with my mouth and slowly worked my way from her naval to her left nipple I licked the edges "Jacob" yeah beg for it pup! Her breathing increased as her hands reached up feeling my back, I moved my right hand to her breast messaging it slowly, I made my way up her breast and to her nipple placing it all in my mouth and sucking hard her finger's dug beep into my back but I didn't flinch the look on her face kept me going the want of me on her made me harder I was gonna make this girl cum. I moved between her legs pushing them apart, ripping her undies off I moved up to her lips "Tell me Bella what exactly do you want from me?" I placed two fingers at the entrance into her already dripping wet pussy "I want" I pushed in slowly making a moan slip from her already quivering lips "what do you want Bella tell me!" I raised my voice I wanted her to admit how badly she wanted me, needed me. Suddenly her hands quickly flashed to me hand were she pushed my fingers in her a scream erupted from her "That's what I want from you Jacob, that's what I want!" she screamed at me "That's what I want!" I pulled my finger out then thrusted them in hard than harder her screams were echoing in the forest, her hand reached towards my head and pulled me to her lips, she spoke slowly as she as Mine collided with hers "Jacob I want you in me Now!" "what a demanding girl you are!" I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and towards my pants she impatiently moved my hands away unzipping my pants, my huge hard cock fell out, her eyes turned wide as she laid them on it, her hands reached for it but I slapped them away she wasn't gonna get it that easy…

Bella's PoV

OMG! he was the god of sex, I was very annoyed that he hadn't removed anything from his body, here I am Naked under him when he's still got his cut –off jean shorts still hanging just above his V line I watched as he slowly moved down to unhook his pants, my pussy started to get more wet at the thought off him finally in me, I looked own again-great still not open I let out a frustrated moan at this slow pace…finally I decided to do it myself as I quickly undid his pants and zip, a big huge cock fell out my eyes grew wide at the thought of that in me hell I was gonna be on cloud nine for a will with that thing pounding into me, quickly I reached for it but was swatted away by one of his hands "You want this?" he said to me as his eyes scaled up my sweaty body I looked at him as if he was dumb his reply came to soon "well I guess" he started to jerk himself off I stared in disbelief as his hand moved up and down his huge cock, I thought that was meant to go in me. Jake continued to jerk off as his mouth moved onto mine than make its way down to my breast sucking my nipples hard moving from one to the other and god it felt good.

As he busied himself with that I enjoyed the pleasure, but soon was wanting his cock I needed in me now "Jacob!" He looked at me "Yes" Desperation flooded my eyes "Yes" he continued to jerk off right in front of me, I looked at his cock he was nowhere near to cuming finally I said it "I want you Jacob I want you hard and hot" his eyes turned bright and a grin crept on his face, he stopped jerking himself and stood up "get on your knees" is voice was demanding and hot, I obeyed desperately "open up" as soon as I had down that he shoved it all in my mouth and like the deperate girl I was I started to suck "that's the way, suck it, you want it so bad you can only have a taste" his voice was venomous…

Jacob's PoV

I started to pump it in her mouth my very own hot spot she placed her hands on the side of my waist pulling me closer, frick this girl was eating my hard cock and god it felt good I moaned as she licked at my ball sacks. Finally I was nearing my end I couldn't hold on any longer "Bella you have to stop I'm gonna-" she started to suck harder digging her nails deeper into my waist, frick I could even feel my head touching the back of her throat, good god this girl was hungry for it, I looked down grabbed her hair with my hands and shoved her head back "Bella I told you to stop I'm gonna cum soon" she looked at me…then my still hard cock, to my surprise she dove back to it sucking every single bit finally it came running into her mouth and down her throat, she continued to suck soaking up every last drop, she fell back panting hard, I looked down at the state she was in naked, sweaty and utterly glorious she than looked at me lust still illuminating her eyes but I knew this is were it had to stop, as much as I would have loved to pound her in…this wasn't right she was with that damn blood sucker and I was only the play toy , my eyes dove deep into hers at that moment I quickly zipped up my pants turned at walked away their was nothing from her but silence I knew she looked at me as I walked away who wouldn't I mean we just spent what? Two hours having aural sex, as I got deeper in the woods I didn't here crying I heard nothing…

Bella's PoV

As he walked away from me I knew then he was no longer my personal sun, my safe harbor but my deep dark physical addiction as much as I loved Edward my body loved to be touched by him…JACOB.

**_A/N oooh whats gonna happen?? Bella is left naked on the forest floor dazed as jacob walks away without saying a single word...what the _**

**_hell is going on?,Bella finally admits to herself the _**_**truthfulness she has been fighting to not release, but she was beaten.**_

_**Jacob is torn at that fact Bella is only using him, he wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she was and is fully punished.**_

_**Stay tuned people this is just getting started.**_

_**P.S Why there are so many mistakes on here is because I only can right at night when I'm really tired but don't worry I'm gonna**_

_**try and improve this bad hapit.**_

_**Thank you to all who have been reading this!  
**_


	5. Tease

Chapter Four

Tease

Bella's PoV

Oh how my body ached, it moaned as I sat down on the couch in my silent filled house, I had been like this for days, every since…well when he had left I couldn't really do anything because he wasn't mine to

Control. I just watched as he left me sitting naked on the ground, my body still going crazy even though he had denied the hell out of me and yes! I was still goin crazy over him, trying not to think about him was even harder then I thought suddenly I realized what I was doing no! I cant do this especially to Edward I was going to have to forget about it and even if I couldn't I would force myself to, one way or the other. "Hello love", I didn't need to turn to know who that was, the one who with a single glance made my body quiver the one who pulls me from the light of day and into the ever enveloping midnight darkness.

I turned to find Edward standing their in front of me with a tan coloured turtle neck cotton shirt with a black material jacket and formal black pants just to top the already breathless picture. His eyes feeding into me watching every move I make, my cheeks turned red for my one true, I blushed with excitement to hear his voice…suddenly the memories of Jacob and I rushed into my mind like an angry river.

I turned in disgust at myself…how could I do this to him, I felt his cool arms arm around me instantly and his soothing voice filled the empty spaces in my body "Bella is everything ok?" his question hit home…I was gonna have to tell him the guilt would eat me alive, I turned with caution hoping that his golden eyes weren't staring into my soul but my hope was useless because as our eyes met mine just filled with tears as I broke down in front of him.

What the hell am I going to say to him oh yeah by the way I really want to have sex with Jacob if that's ok with you, yes I still love you with every fiber of my being…so what's it to be?, I could pitcher it now Edward goes after Jacob kills him with one simple swipe of his vampire strength and I'm left to blame even though no one knows it but me. What am I going to do?

I came back to the present an continued to look in his eyes "Bella your starting to worry me, is everything ok" my tears had stopped I just kept looking, finally I spoke "Edward I think we need to talk?" his eyes grew large "About what?, Did Jacob do something to you" the golden in his eyes grew dark, his beautiful face fell into anger, I quickly grabbed his cheeks with my hands and held them steadily "No!, Edward, No he didn't do anything is about our wedding, I wanted to invite a few more of my friends, is that ok?.

His expressions softened to a warm smile "is that it?" "More people at the wedding?" he looked amused, I sure was, at the fact that I had lied so easily to him I quickly answered "Yes" he laughed at me "Sure Bella, whatever you want it's your special day more then mine, I want everything to be to your liking".

The I said something unexpected "Edward would it be ok, to have a day to myself?" my voice sounded soft and filled with need, He looked deep into my eyes "yes" "whatever you want-Love" he gave me a kiss and walked away, turned his car on then left.

Slowly I closed the door, everything around me seemed dull and vivid, knowing that the only thing, the only reason I was living was driving away, and I let him…but I was comforted with the thought of being his soon for…eternity…That word had haunted me since the day Edward had proposed.

Today would be the day I sorted things out with myself, I turned and walked up the stairs, back to my room, and readied myself for the shower, as I let the warm water cover my body I couldn't but help let my mind unwillingly avert itself to thinking about my personal sun..My best friend? Jacob, what was I doing thinking about him, Quickly I distracted myself by turning of the shower and planning my day in my head, when suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a shadow blocking the sun from my window, I screamed when the window opened and my space heater came landing lightly on the floor.

I looked shockingly at him what the hell kind of right does he have, first he dumps me in the middle of the forest after everything then disappears only showing up now to invite himself in my room I looked back at him his eyes were hard and glaring at me "wheres Charlie?" I looked at him and replied "a the station he wont be back til tomorrow afternoon" just as I was finishing Jacob moved in closer to me filling the awkerd void between us, he placed his hands on either side of my face and our lips collided he took control of the heated situation, I only then realized what was happening I quicly pushed him away "what the hell jake!" first you reject me now you want it" a crooked grin crept onto his face as he moved back into me "I came because I didn't want to make you sream in the forest" I started to grow wet but I then remembered I was only waering a towl and still drenched in water.

"so now you have so much time on your hands and a whole house to yourself I thought maybe I don't know" he sniffed the air "Well, well wet already I haven't even started, first Im gonna make you so wet and want me so hard your going to crave my touch every waking hour once I'm done with you, he cant even make as so much as this aroused can he" "jake" I warned him he was making me so wet just standing there listening to his low husky voice and circling me like a wolf hunting down its prey, well in this situation my womenhood was the prey I was merely the poor girl who just had to have it, an the wolf was succedding with this catch.

"and when I'm finished you every time he touches you, youll think of me every dream you have will be memories of these moments" I couldn't hold on anymore I was going to come and come hard just from his speech, he moved in close feeling my thighs then moving in towards my core


End file.
